Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :'''Note:''' This section is subject to change! * '''You can only vote and/or suggest a fight if you have performed 50 mainspace edits, otherwise your votes will be removed. To check your edit count and enter your name.''' * No suggesting fights for other users. * No more than eight suggestions per week. * 1 support column. * Signed on users only. * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates. * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected * A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions [[Big Octo]] vs. [[Sky Whale]] Try number 3. The two cel-shaded, sea-monster, mini-boss battles who have eyes that you have to shoot out to win going sucker to fin. Sincerely, [[User:WATCHER|Watcher]]. : : It's still lame, predictable and unimaginative. Tell you what, if nothing better comes up this week, I'll eventually support it. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 18:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : Still no. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 18:24, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I think I liked this before. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Do you support anything that deals with TWW? --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 19:06, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I liked this before but it's getting kind of old now. Don't know what to think anymore. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 20:38, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : : I didn't vote for this before because I was always suggesting other fights. But I don't have any ideas this week, and I like this fight, so I'm supporting it. --[[User:Sir Real|'''''Sir Real''''']] 8:52 PM 2/7/10 : : EveryDayJoe45, I support ''almost'' anything that deals with TWW. Let's see... I don't think I'd support Moblin Statue vs. Star Belt Archipelago. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I wouldnt mind seing a Mmoblin statue in a fight. nut what to pit it againest? [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/TOURNAMENT OF MINOR CHARACTERS!!!|Link]] 08:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :: : Your best shot would probably be Beamos but considering how much more well known it is that probably wouldn't go over so well. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 08:51, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: thats exactly the way i was thinking [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/TOURNAMENT OF MINOR CHARACTERS!!!|Link]] 16:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Pretty good, but I predict some slight one-sidedness, which bugs me, and I don't care for bugs.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 17:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :: : I love bugs :( '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 23:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: : Uhh, shouldn't you be tearing his head off about bug-generalization now? --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 01:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: : It is not bug generalization, as he is simply referring to the two major meanings of the term "bug", not mistaking the definition of one meaning. Therefore it is a terrible joke if anything. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 02:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::: : ''Pre''cisely, Thomson. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 02:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : It does have an image, but it is also bland. And I'm beginning to grow tired of this fight, as well.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 00:50, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : :Can't I say anything without startiong some kind of quantum physics discussion?--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 21:43, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :: : How was that related to quantum physics in any way? It wasn't even related to science. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 00:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Logical discussion, then.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 02:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) [[Laruto]] vs. [[Mikau]] Battle of the Zoran Musicians who's souls need healing in some way with, you guessed it, music.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 17:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Hmmm... very nice. This one seems unique. --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' : : All you need is Kondo Kondō. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 17:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Who?--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 17:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : [[Kōji Kondō]], the man who composed said soul-healing music. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 17:06, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Oh, right. Guess I'm just better with first names than last names.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 17:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. — [[User:Toki no Yuushi|Toki no Yuushi]] ([[User talk:Toki no Yuushi|talk]]) 17:20, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Woot, Mikau! And Laruto's prayer! [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 17:36, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Really good. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 19:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I see the connections, but this just doesn't work for me. --[[User:Sir Real|Sir Real]] 3:02 PM 2/8/10 : : I actually don't like this, personally. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 23:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Sure, why not?--[[User:MaloMat|MaloMart]] ([[User talk:MaloMart|talk]]) 23:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Good fight. I could kinda see this one commin' though.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 00:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Eh, in retrospect I guess this isn't ''bad''...I still don't particularly care for it though. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 02:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Mikau would clearly win. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : How so?--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 04:23, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Have you seen how popular Mikau is around here? On a side note, PK just opposed something involving TWW, Joe. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 04:28, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Judging by Diachronos's vote it's apparent he has a little street cred. That's all I've seen, though. Do you know of any more examples?--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 04:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : I guess I should clear up my statement. I believe Mikau would win mainly because he's an awesome playable character, and perhaps the second favorite transformation in Majora's Mask (next to Fierce Deity, I presume) whereas Laruto makes a brief appearance as a dead sage. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : I don't mean to contradict you, but Mikau himself isn't a playable character. Granted, Mikau looks similar to Zora Link, but Mikau himself has an appearance just as brief, if not more-so, as Laruto's.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 02:37, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Ummm, while I completely agree with you, not that many people are going to look that deeply into it. They're just going to think "Mikau's spirit is in the Zora Mask, so I'm playing as Mikau!" So while you are correct in the actuality of the situation, PK is correct in that that is going to happen. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 02:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) [[Malladus]] vs [[Vaati (The Minish Cap)|Vaati (''The Minish Cap'')]] Try #3. Villains who threatened Hyrule, they both sought to use Princess Zelda in order to gain more power: Malladus by possessing her body in order to be resurrected, Vaati by stealing the Light Force from her. When facing them, Link has the assistance of one of their acquaintances (Byrne and Malladus, Ezlo and Vaati). Also, they both possessed a member of the Royal Family during their respective games (Malladus and Zelda, Vaati and King Daltus). [[User:Diachronos|Diachronos]] ([[User talk:Diachronos|talk]]) 17:36, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : It's still good. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 18:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I likey [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/TOURNAMENT OF MINOR CHARACTERS!!!|Link]] 18:22, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections. --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' : : Agrees with above. — [[User:Toki no Yuushi|Toki no Yuushi]] ([[User talk:Toki no Yuushi|talk]]) 18:26, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : It isn't bad, but I'm done with the antagonist fights for awhile. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 19:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Good connections but we all know I'm not a huge fan of antagonist fights. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 23:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Bleh. Antagonist fights are very obivious, even though this fight is good and well connected, it's still too obivious.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 00:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :: : Ok, usually I can deal, but I see this so much I cannot suppress it any longer. WHY DO YOU SAY OBIVIOUS ALL THE TIME INSTEAD OF OBVIOUS?! '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' ::: : I think he meant to say "oblivious". Or maybe it's both. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 02:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::: : Because you make a big deal about it. Just let it be, and I'll stop.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 00:43, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Let's give these villains a time to shine. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : :Don't really care for the connections.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 21:34, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ''[[The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening]]'' vs. ''[[The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass]]'' They both involve a "fish deity". The games appear to be dreams, but were real. They also both have ships in the prologue. Finally, the final bosses both have single eyes. --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' : : I know its not the best, but I just want to see how it does. I hope it won't start up the old "SUPER OPPOSE" thing again, though... --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' :'''SUPER''' : I like the fight, but it's not worth the possible embarrassment for humanity that a possible loss for ''Link's Awakening'' would cause. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 22:45, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : Maybe I'll suggest "Bellum vs. Nightmare" next time. Or "Ocean King vs. Wind Fish". --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' : : Game vs. game fights just are not good. Admittedly there are actually decent connections unlike with the infamous TWW vs. TP matchup, but unfortunately I cannot bring myself to do anything but oppose this. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 23:40, February 8, 2010 (UTC) : : ^Xykeb, did you forget to sign your post? Its not that it's a game vs. game fight, its that I just don't care for this fight in general.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 00:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Not a bad matchup- but I don't think game vs. game is a good option overall. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Actually makes more sense then most game v game fights [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/TOURNAMENT OF MINOR CHARACTERS!!!|Link]] 10:44, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : It has good connections, but I don't like the game VS game thing because Link's Awakening could lose... -'''[[User:Minish Link|Minish]] [[User Talk: Minish Link|Link]]''' 13:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) [[Byrne]] vs. [[General Onox]] Both encounter Link early in the game while trying to kidnap some one and dispatch him easily. Both work for villains trying to revive other super villains. Both of their battles end up stalling Link (in a linked version of seasons). Both are farily big and use the melee weapons with their left hand and magic with their right [[User:Oni Dark Link|Oni]] [[User:Oni Dark Link/TOURNAMENT OF MINOR CHARACTERS!!!|Link]] 10:44, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Now that's an interesting fight. --[[User:AuronKaizer|Auron]]'''[[User talk:AuronKaizer|Kaizer]] ''' 16:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Makes sense and is pretty interesting. --'''[[User:DekuStickMaster|Deku]][[User talk:DekuStickMaster|Stick]]''' ''''' ''''' : : Meh. '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 18:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : I like it. --[[User:Birdman5589|Birdman5589]] ([[User talk:Birdman5589|talk]]) 19:53, February 9, 2010 (UTC) : : Suggestions just reached a fever pitch of epicness! Excellent idea. [[User:Portal-Kombat|Portal-]][[User_talk:Portal-Kombat|Kombat]] : : Per my rule to always oppose your fights even though I do like this. --[[User:EveryDayJoe45|EveryDayJoe45]] ([[User talk:EveryDayJoe45|talk]]) 00:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Good fight, and not that obivious.'''-- [[User:Ccbermanzzpedia|C]][[User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia|2]]''' / 00:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :: : *eye twitch* '''''[[User:Xykeb Zraliv|Xykeb]]''''' '''''[[User talk:Xykeb Zraliv|Yvolix]]''''' ''''' ''''' 00:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : : Close, but This Ain't Horseshoes.--[[User:Redeadhunter|'''Redead''']][[User talk:Redeadhunter|'''hunter''']] 02:47, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Comments